This invention relates to comb construction and more particularly to combs adapted for attachment in the hair of a human, both for holding the hair in place and to serve as an ornamental feature. In this regard, it is often desirable to coordinate the color, style or other appearance of such comb with the wearer's dress mode. For instance, a multi-colored tortoise shell type comb, while suitable for quiet activity and certain sports events might not be desired accessory for disco dancing or other exhibitionist type social contact. In the past, it has accordingly been necessary to purchase a variety of such combs in different styles and colors to fit the social occasion. It would thus be desirable to eliminate the necessity of multiple comb purchases and yet still achieve the desirable multiple style effects achieved by such plurality of combs.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comb structure including a detachable ornament portion such that various ornaments differing as to style and color may be used in conjunction with the comb so as to vary its overall style and color and yet not necessitate the purchase of multiple combs in such particular style and colors.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a hair comb adapted for varying decorative modes comprising a comb having a longitudinally extending comb back from which a plurality of spaced resilient teeth extend in a generally aligned row thereof, a detachable ornament including a longitudinally extending body adapted for generally overlying face to face positioning relative to said comb back, said ornament further including means for temporarily engaging portions of said comb for positioning said ornament with respect to said comb back.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.